


Unexpected Turn

by LazyAnipo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy Ending, I hate Rita Skeeter, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAnipo/pseuds/LazyAnipo
Summary: Rita skeeter loves to meddle in peoples business. This time, Harry and Draco might just get something out of this....(Short)





	Unexpected Turn

After the destruction of Voldemort, Ron, Hermione, and Harry didn't know right away what they wanted to do. They had been given applications of being Aurors, but after just spending years trying to defeat one of the most powerful wizards, you kinda want a break. Hermio.e had deecided she wanted to go back Hogwarts for her last year. Harry and Ron having nothing else important to do, went back also. Harry sould finally have a chance of living a normal school life. It took a few months to get Hogwarts in good enough condition to continue school, but it worked. The trio went back and acrually felt like they had a future. It was also their first Hogsmead visit. Hermione decided to go off with some Ravenclaw's she had befriended while Harry and Ron wnt to get so.e refreshments.  
__

"Male players are always the best on the quidditch feild."  
“Well, Ron, for you information, there is this girl-”  
Rita turned around from the table she had been at. Rita listened for all the juicy gossip. She interrupted Harry in mid sentence. “Well well, Mr. Potter, after all the news I hear of you and the young Malfoy?” Rita drawled  
“Wha- me and Mal- you- what!?” Harry sputtered  
“Oh, so it it true?”  
“Him and the snake? Sod off, Skeeter.” Ron took a sip of his butterbeer.  
“I know he's a prat, but he's not that bad.” Harry replied. Ron looked at him as if Harry was going mental. They both forgot for a moment that Rita was unfortunately, still there.  
“Sounds like you’re trying to defend Draco Malfoy. You can tell me, Harry, we’re all friends here, right?” Rita grinned. Harry couldn’t help thinking that Rita remind him of a crocodile. Ron couldn’t help thinking the same thing.  
“Look Rita,” Harry said with distain. “I don’t want to talk to the likes of you. leave us alone”  
"Oh come on, darling. Is it trouble in paradise for young love? Or perhaps even a love affair hmm?"  
He and Ron Had had enough. They grabbed their bags and walked away.

 

***  
It was a fairly nice morning Hermione noted. She was reading a book at the breakfast table, there was an upcoming herbology test and she needed good marks. Maybe she would find time to ask Neville some questions. Besides the nice morning, she had also noted that Harry seemed jittery since yesterday. He came back from Hogsmead talking to Ron about Rita Skeeter. But for some reason he seemed…. nervous? Hermione waved it off. After seeing Rita Skeeter, who is known for writing lies, who wouldnt be nervous. She realized she must have been staring to long when Ron glanced a questioning look at her. She just picked up some sausages and gave them to him. Thats when a sworm of owls came in from the windows. Of course she subscribed to the Daily Prophet. She liked to be well informed of all thing happenings, especially since the downfall of Voldemort.

*****  
Harry had been feeling nervous since Rita yesterday. Ron had asked him about it but he just passed it off as the nervousness for the up coming herbology test. In truth, what if someone found out. What if the wizarding found out. He and Draco, had in fact been sleeping with each other. They had been secretly dating for a couple months now. Harry had been eating a piece of buttered toast when he heard several gasps. He looked up and saw Mione with wide eyes. Her eyes so wide, Harry almost thought it was unhealthy.  
“What’s wrong with you?” he asked wearily.  
Hermione slowly handed the paper to Harry without a word but with a smug look. Harry’s face paled more as he kept readinv. This was not supposed to happen. He had known it would come at some point. But not this soon. Its not that they were ashamed of dating each other, not at all. It was just that they didn't know how the wizarding world would take it.

*****  
Draco had never bothered with the Prophet. It was a bunch of rubbish. He had not cared to look at it even when people gasped. It was probably some over dramatic fake thing like Dumbledore still being alive and is actually secretly dating Arthur Weasley. But, he finally resented on reading it when pansy made an excited squeal and pushed the paper in Draco's face. He sighed and read it. His brows scrunched and his eyes widened. But he quickly changed it back to the “Malfoy face” After he realized people where staring. he got up and walked out the great hall with Pansy trailing after. How did that wench Skeeter find out?

***  
Pansy of course, knew all along. She was just waiting for the time Draco would tell her. It was pretty obvious. Potter and Draco glanced at each other all the time. Their eyes pretty much screamed 'i want to shag you right now’; And where was Draco going to all the time. Oh right, he was “studying”. At 12 midnight? I think not!  
“Draco, darling, I just want to know that I support you fully because its about fucking time. Excuse my language”  
“Me and Har-Potter are no-”  
“Draco, I am not oblivious. I know you have been shagging Potter. I was just hoping you’d tell me sooner and that I didn't have to find out from a newspaper”  
“Ok, fine, yes, Pans, I am dating Harry Potter. THE Chosen One, Bloody Boy-Who-Lived.” Draco admitted “In my offense, he is handsome looking and sweet.”  
“Yes, darling, I know. I am just wondering how the school will act.”

*****  
        It was right before dinner. Harry was walking alone in the corridors, because Ron and Mione had gone who knows where, when he was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom. Before he could do anything, he was pulled into a bruising kiss. He was kissing Draco. The Draco Malfoy, his boyfriend. After a couple minutes, when they finally pulled back for air Draco asked “So, the prophet, how did that crocodile end up writing about us?”  
“Er, well, yesterday she may have come to a conclusion after listening in on a conversation?”  
“Well, what are we going to do about this. People will be asking questions.”  
“I don’t know. What should we do?”  
“I just asked you tha-” Draco sighed. He had been getting tired of hiding this.  
“We could just tell everybody.”  
“Like, tell every one we are dating? Are you sure?  
“Yes, Harry. I am always sure of my actions. I am a Malfoy after all. Unless you don’t want to...”  
“No- I mean Yeah. We should. It getting hard to hide this from Hermione and Ron. How should we tell people?”  
Draco grinned.

***  
     Draco had decided that he knew the best way to tell everyone. Well, in other words, show. He held Harry’s hand and walked into the great hall. Everyone fell silent. Weasley gaping, Granger smiling, and Pansy smirking. Harry and Draco both braced themselves for spitful comments, but then something unexpected happens. More than half the great hall was…clapping? There was shouts of “I knew it” and “finally!” You could see hands at the teachers table stretching, giving in galleons with sighs.  
There was also some chanting of “kiss kiss kiss!" Harry looked at him smiled.  
"Well? Lets give the people what they want." Draco laughed  
And they did. In the most dramatic way they could  
Draco took hold of Harry and dipped him. They smashed their lips together in a passionate dance.  
People cheered loudly and wolf whistles, courtesy of Seamus and Dean, could be heard around the Hall.

'This was an unexpected turn for the good.’ Minerva McGonagall thought, smiling for what good was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I know its bad but I will try to improve! You can find me on tumbler at  
> animepotter12345.tumblr.com
> 
> Make sure to send me any short prompts so I can write more!


End file.
